Magnon
Magnon was a good-natured Toa of Magnetism from Primordius Magna. Beginning his life as a matoran from Metru Minor, Magnon fought in the Primordius Magna Civil War, as a member of the Metru Minor Army. Later in his life, Magnon enlisted in Arcajax Academy for Soldiers, and underwent the most serious and strenuous training he had ever received. Biography Pre-Civil War and Life as an Inventor Before the Civil War, Magnon worked as an inventor in his home Metru. Although he enjoyed his work, and had numerous brilliant ideas, many of his inventions were flawed. However, as time went by, Magnon grew in experience, and thus, he was recognized for his talent. Most notable among his works was the Exo-Suit, a manualy piloted robotic frame. Early Career Magnon's major innovation was one of the first major industrial research labs, to be constructed in the greater Metru Major area. Built using profits from sales of the Exo-Suit, this lab became Magnon's permeant location for building and experimenting for the next 26 years. However, in the year 45 BKT, due to a near bankruptcy, Magnon was forced to sell his research lab. Marltax & Krikk Ltd. put up a bid of 10,000 credits for the lab, which Magnon gratefully accepted. Shortly after, Magnon filed an agreement with Marltax and Krikk Ltd., becoming a chief executive on the board of directors at Marltax & Krikk. The Exo-Suit was Magnon's first major financial success, and Marltrax & Krikk Ltd. became the first institution to be set up with the specific purpose of producing technological innovation and improvement. Despite the fact Magnon had numerous employees, whom carried out research and development, under his direction, Magnon received a majority of the legal attribution to his inventions. However, his employees did not take kindly to this, and went on strike. Nearly all Magnon's employees were fired, and Marltax & Krikk Ltd. ended up filing for bankruptcy. Work with Shanohn Searching in vain for new employees, Magnon traveled to around several islands, showcasing his inventions. During an exhibition on the island of Odinax, Magnon met a Ta-Matoran named Shanohn, and in the following days, the two of them grew to become best friends. Shanohn was a practiced smelter, as metalwork was a hobby of his, and therefore, was hired by the inventor. Shanohn began his career, working for Magnon, as a consultant engineer, in 39BKT. Shanohn assisted in such experiments, as the Virtual Reality Training Helmet (VRTH), early plasma lighting, and other developing inventions. However, Shanohn's primary assistance was focused in the development of the plasma light. In 32 BKT, Magnon appointed Shanohn chief engineer of the Marltax & Krikk Plasma Lamp works. The Plasma Lamp and Breakthrough Success Building off of the contributions and ideas of past inventors, Magnon made significant contributions to the ideas of plasma lighting, and perfected the first plasma lamp. This system of lighting would later replaced electric lighting in most of Metru's Major and Minor. After toying around with several isotope variants, Magnon and his team finally settled on a radioactive filament. The first successful test was in 30 BKT; it lasted 187 hours. Magnon and his team continued to improve and expound off of the plasma light, and by 29 BKT, they discovered, through tests conducted under Magnon's instructions, that a slightly less radioactive isotope filament could last up to 172 years. Primordius Magna Civil War As inseparable as the two friends may have been, when Kronaxx took over, and cilvil war was declared, each chose to fight for their homeland. Whilst Shanohn went off to aid the Fellowship of Kentis Nui in their defense of Odinax, Magnon enlisted in the Metru Minor Army, thus as a whole, became a member of the Confederate Empire of Shadows' army. Although Magnon may have been recognized as a talented inventor back home, in the army, he received no such recognition, and therefore was made a spy for the army. The Battle of Odinax Magnon was one of many participants in the most significant battle of the entire civil war, the Battle of Odinax. During the 5th Division's assault on Odinax Ridge, on day two of the battle, Magnon and several soldiers succeeded in braking free from the canon canon fire,from the Fellowship army, and charging up the side of the ridge. Using explosive charges, Magnon and the other soldiers proceeded to detonate the Fellowship's artillery, hat was posted on the ridge, However, they were stopped by Shanohn and ten other Fellowship of Kentis Nui soldiers. Magnon, to the astonishment of his peers, openly voiced his opinion on the war. However, Shanohn did not agree with these view, and after an unsuccessful attempt to arrest them, slashed Magnon down in the process. After the skirmish had ended, Malleus, a member of the Order of Kentis Nui, found Magnon lying at the bottom of the ridge. Malleus brought him, and an unconscious Sahnohn, inside a medical tent where the two matoran were revived. Malleus then attempted ton convince Magnon to fight for the Fellowship of Kentis Nui, explaining to Magnon, that if he truly fought the war in the best interest of his home and friends, he would be doing them no justice, under the tyrannical reign of Kronaxx. At first, Magnon refused to aid the Fellowship, but after realizing the kind and compassionate nature of the individual members of the fellowship, Magnon agreed to fight for the Fellowship of Kentis Nui. The following day, Kronaxx order a full-out attack, and Magnon, along with the rest of the Fellowship of Kentis Nui, were quick to respond. Malleus took to distributing weapons, and Magnon, coming up last, ended up with a dagger. Unimpressed with the dagger, Magnon was skeptical about his chances against the Confederate Empire, and voiced his doubts to Malleus. Malleus then told Magnon, that he sensed greatness in him (Magnon), and that, even without the best of weapons, Magnon would find away to make him proud. As the battle began, a De-Matoran, by the name of Romulus, was struck and wounded by a bullet. Knowing he would be of no further use, Romulus signaled Magnon to come over to where he lay, and take up his recently vacated post as a turret guns-men. Magnon obliged, climbing into the turret, and firing upon the oncoming Confederate soldiers. Realizing the ill-effect his turret had on the soldiers, Magnon devised his own method to take out as many soldiers as possible. Using some mangled piping, and some gunpowder, Magnon launched his own make-shift bomb, from the turret, and into the crowd of soldiers. He then fired bullets into the soldiers' ranks, and detonated the scattered gunpowder. Eventually, Magnon ran out of bullets, and was forced to leave the turret, and fight on foot. A group of six skakdi soldiers, from the Confederate Empire army, broke free from the fighting mass of soldiers, and charged towards Magnon. Together with Shanohn, Magnon attempted to hold off the skakdi, whom were destroying the artillery and turrets, positioned on the Odinax ridge. However, the skakdi surrounded the two matoran, and began taunting them about how they (the skakdi) were going to kill them. Fortunately, Romulus showed up in the niche of time, firing a rocket-propelled grenade (RPG), which blew apart the hillside above them. Whilst the skakdi were preoccupied with saving themselves, Magnon and Shanohn were able to escape. Camp Arcajax 78 years after the Primordius Magna Civil War, whist he, Shanohn, and Romulus were practicing their swordplay, they were kidnapped by two vortixx, and taken to Camp Arcajax. Once there, he, Shanohn, and Romulus were given a tour by the resident camper Ferrum. On his first night at the camp, Magnon had a vision, although, at the time, he thought it was a regular nightmare. In this vision, magnon found himself in the Primordius Magna Underworld, walking through a dark cavern. Whilst walking through the cavern, Magnon heard a voice, that cut into his head like a knife. Although he did not know it, the voice was that of Narcisca, Lord of the Dead, demanding to know the location of the Great Toa Stone.When Magnon awoke, his mind was constantly raked with flashbacks from his "dream." Magnon began his first day at the academy in the shooting range, as suggested by his new acquaintance Imperalux, an impassive Ko-Matoran. Although his first attempt was unsuccessful, Magnon proved to be a very good shot with a riffle, even catching the eye of Sadran, the local sharp-shooter of the camp. When Makuta Khraan , the camp instructor, announced that they would be playing a game of capture the flag, everybody went to an arsenal to select armor and weapons. Annoyed by his ill-fitting and rusty mail suite, Magnon went into the metal working room, and using his welding skills acquired from his life as an inventor, Magnon fixed up the suite. Once the game began, Magnon, accompanied by Shanohn and Romulus, set out to capture the opposing team's flag. Using their vibro-blades, and stun blasters, they were able to hold off their assailants for some time. However, Romulus was captured by a Po-Matoran and a Ga-Matoran. Later on in the game, Imperalux appeared, instructing Magnon and Shanohn to set free the team members whom had been captured. However, the prisoners were guarded by Linelva, a Matoran of Lighting, skilled in the art of combat. Shanohn was struct down, but Magnon managed to hold his ground. Using clever tactics, Magnon mimed firing with his baster, whilst actually using it as a melee weapon. As Linelva ducked, Magnon struck her, nocking her off he feet, and thus, Magnon was able to spring the prisoners from "jail." The game ended with victory for Magnon's team, as Ferrum was able to capture the flag. Ergastulum Whilst training with a virtual reality helmet, Magnon and numerous other matoran from Arcajax Academy were kidnapped by two members of the Red Hand of Assassins , Murtran and Kelphix. The two RHA members brought Magnon, along with numerous other kidnapped matoran, down to the subterranean mining city of Ergastulum. When Magnon awoke, he found that iron clamps around his legs, attached to chains. Magnon also discovered that his, and all the other matorans' armor had been compacted into a "fixed" form. The matoran were soon set about mining for their new master, the cruel and vile slave driver, Nalex. Whilst Magnon worked, digging for and unknown artifact, Nalex demonstrated his cruelty by whipping numerous matoran, and throwing one into a river of lava. Not wishing to remain enslaved, Magnon began to hack at his chains with a spade, until they finally escaped. However, due to his newly "fixed" armor, Magnon's escape was short lived. Murtran recaptured him, and Magnon received a sound whipping from Nalex. Later, Magnon was forced into a one-one-one fight-to-the-death tournament, for Nalex's entertainment. In these little tournaments, Nalex would watch two slaves, as they violently beat on another to death with their shovels. As a second contestant, Magnon's best friend Shanohn was selected to dual Magnon to the death. Neither wishing to kill the other, Magnon and Shanohn began a mock-dual, missing on another on purpose. Noticing how unconvincing it looked, Magnon instructed Shanohn to "deliver the final blow," in which Magnon would simply play dead as Shanohn's shovel hit him. However, the two of them miscalculated, and Magnon ended up having he wind nocked out of him by the shovel. Once recovered, Magnon had no choice, but to sneak back into the pit where the other slaves were still busy mining, for the chains around Magnon's feet prevented him from escaping. Later on, Magnon, back in the pit dig by the slaves, noticed that Linelva had broken free using a special tool she had kept concealed. Magnon succeeded in convincing Linelva into helping set free himself, and several other matoran, with the intention of increasing the chances of at least on escape. The one whom escaped, if Magnon's plan succeeded, could invoke a rescue party, in order to rescue the remaining matoran. Linelva agreed, and Magnon, Shanohn, Imperalux, Ferrum and Romulus were set free too. However, all aside Magnon were captured. Or at least, that was Magnon's assumption, for when he leaped down a vertical stone tunnel, Magnon found Linelva at the other end. What was more, Linelva had found a curious sulfur-yellow stone. Magnon identified it as the fabled Great Toa Stone , and deduced that the stone was the object Nalex had been looking for. Liberation of Ergastulum Once Magnon, Linelva and Nalihki had climbed out of the cavern they had been hiding in, Nalihki formulated a plan to liberate the enslaved matoran. Nalihki intended to cause a diversion with his sudden appearance, while Magnon and Linelva snook into the pit where the matoran worked, and cut their bonds. After a little arguing, magnon and Linelva consented. As they approached the pit, they found their progress impeded by Kelphix. Magnon, using the wrist-blade, given to him by Nalihki, sliced off Kelphix's head, with one swift blow. The two then proceeded to free their friends from the pit. Abilities and Traits Magnon was of a kind and phlegmatic nature, getting along well with almost everybody. Always an optimist, Magnon could see the positive side of everything, including his own enemies. However, his compassion and optimistic views, as well as being his best traits, were also his greatest weaknesses. Tools Magnon's toa tool of choice was the Semi-automatic Rifle. Utilizing this weapon, Magnon could channel his magnetism powers, as well as gun-down any foe whom opposed him. Mask Magnon bore the Great Kadin, the mast of flight. When activated, this mask would allow Magnon to soar, effortlessly, through the sky. As well as using it in battle, or whilst traveling long distances, Magnon used his Kadin for recreational purposes too. Stats Forms During the course of his life, Magnon was known to have had several different forms. Trivia * Magnon is currently liopleurodonferox's Self-MOC. * Magnon is liopleurodonferox's favorite MOC. * Magnon's name is derived from the name of Pleistocene humans, known as "Cro-Magnons," as well as being a play on the word "Magnetism." * Magnon's character is partially based off of real life people, Thomas Edison and Henry Thomas Harrison. * Magnon was ambidextrous, but favored his left-hand over his right. * He is voiced by liopleurodonferox in BIONICLE: A-Team. Quotes Appearances *''A World at War'' (First Appearance) *''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SupysYZfkI0 BIONICLE: A-Team Episode 1. Pilot] (Only on You Tube) See Also *Magnon/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Magnetism Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:A-Team Category:Metru Minor Army Category:Fellowship of Kentis Nui Rebellion Category:Inventors Category:Arcajax Academy of Soldiers Category:Matoran of Magnetism